


How's That Ankel?

by JotunPrincess



Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [23]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: BAMF Andromache of Scythia, Copley is curious, F/F, Humor, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Legends, M/M, Origin Myths, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: Legends are lessons, they ring with truth.Or the instance in which Andromache became the inspiration for a well known Greek legend.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910716
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	How's That Ankel?

**Author's Note:**

> Brought together by a conversation had in an Old Guard group chat on Discord.

"Andy, can I ask you a question?" Copley asked coming into the room with a tray of tea for everyone. 

Quynh scoffed, "You just did,"

"Go ahead," the Scythian smiled. 

Setting down the tray he started to dish out the tea as he spoke, "You've around nearly what 7000 years give it take a few hundred based on what I was able to find on you. I find a good deal about not just you but the idea of others like you, the Amazons from Greek legend. Did you inspire any other legends that you know of?"

Quynh started to laugh. 

"Shut up," Andy threw a throw pillow at her beloved wife. 

Looking between the two he then turned to Nicky who was usually more open with answering questions that Nile or he had to help them understand things. 

"Andromache, My love, how is the ankle?"

Andy moved to kick her love off of the couch. "I'm confused,"

"You and me both," Nile agreed. 

Booker chimed in, "The Iliad and the Odyssey. In this story, you hear about the siege on a kingdom known as Troy,"

Andy hit him with a pillow as well, "Shut up, or I'll shoot you."

"I'll take that headache," he replied, "Andy is the start of the legend for Achillis,"

"What?" Both Copley and Nile questioned. 

Andy got up, "Oh you are so fucking dead, you little shit," 

Joe got up to help save his little brother. "Andy we are not home, do not chase Booker, through the house," 

Copley looked to Quynh, "The story and legend was told orally for the longest time which is where some details come from. Think of it like a game of telephone. But the main detail that stayed was a warrior who would not be taken down. Best any enemy they went up against, until they took a blow to the heel. To be fair it a very interesting spot. I mean don't get me wrong getting hit there is awful, but Andromache, you would think one had removed her heart while she was awake she complains do much,"

"I want a divorce," Andy declared.

Shaking her head the second eldest immortal smiled, "Find our marriage contract. Can't return me with the receipt."

"Wait, wait, but Andy is a woman, how did she end up being the inspiration for Achillis?"

""I told you a game of telephone and to be fair for the time, my love was rather tall, hence the amazons,"

"Any others?"

"I'll get some more tea, you're going to need it." Nicky got up.


End file.
